


Los que sobran

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [23]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Conner Luthor, Gen, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, pareja predestinada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Los omegas son las parejas de los alfas, los alfas las parejas de los omegas ¿y los betas como tú? Pues están solos, porque no son nada” escupió, Conner frunció el entrecejo
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Los que sobran

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas!! aquí una nueva parte, Lamento que sea cortito :( pero espero que les guste :)

En un inicio, con sus catorce años cumplidos, Conner no le veía nada de malo a su segunda sexualidad. En realidad, era bastante práctica, se salvaba de esos molestos calores y de toda la ridícula presión social y acicalación por ser un alfa. No había problemas, estaba perfectamente complacido por lo que el destino le había dado.

Hasta que el estúpido de Henry Braham abrió su boca frente a todo el mundo.

Sabía que no había sido malintencionada, al menos no queriendo dañarlo a futuro sino como un método de liberar la tensión que Conner había puesto en él cuándo le dijo que por tercera vez su respuesta al problema de química estaba errado. No debería de haberlo tomado tan pecho, pero de alguna manera…lo hizo, pegó en un hilo que Conner no había considerado nunca antes porque no le interesaba.

“¡Ahora sé porque eres un simple beta!” había soltado el alfa con burla “es porque nadie sería capaz de aguantarte. Nunca tendrás a alguien para ti” indicó ante la vista de varios chicos y chicas más.

El mundo a los once años había cambiado y Conner no lo entendía. ¿Por qué ahora los que descubrieron que eran alfas miraban extraños a los omegas? ¿Por qué ahora ellos intentaban meterse más bajo su piel y cuando no lo lograban lo miraban enojados? ¿Por qué habían cambiado dejándose llevar por ideales antiguos que ahora no valen la pena? ¿acaso no lo veían?

“Claro que sí Braham, ¿acaso eres estúpido?” preguntó con sarcasmo, levantando una ceja con un sentimiento inquieto en su pecho.

Braham puso los ojos en blanco.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas.

¿Cuándo el mundo se había vuelto tan grande?

¿Cuándo Conner se hizo tan pequeño?

Ignorando su mirada enojada y apática Braham se acercó a él quedando frente a frente.

“¿No lo entiendes verdad?” Preguntó Henry divertido. Una sonrisa que Conner quiso golpear.

“Ilumíname” pidió levantando el mentón dando a entender que le daría el gusto al otro chico quien miro hacia atrás, lanzando miradas entretenidas y burlescas con los otros chicos alfas.

“Verás Luthor, hace mucho, mucho tiempo la naturaleza creó al ser perfecto, aquel que llevaría el liderazgo, quien sería la punta de la pirámide, pero al estar solo se decido crear otro ser, un compañero, ¿ya puedes adivinar quién es no?” Deja un silencio mirándose ambos “exacto, un omega. ¿Captas la idea?” Preguntó comenzando a hacer su rostro hacia Conner quien solo observó sin inmutarse “los omegas son las parejas de los alfas, los alfas las parejas de los omegas ¿y los betas como tú? Pues están solos, porque no son nada” escupió, Conner frunció el entrecejo “Así, mientras todos tendremos a alguien más tú estarás solo porque nadie será capaz de aguantar a un sabelotodo y presumido beta como-” no alcanzo a terminar pues la mano de Conner se movió por primera vez más rápido que su cerebro impactando sobre la mejilla del chico y volviendo toda la sala en silencio.

Estaba enojando, no entendía del todo el porqué, a él no le interesa el tema del amor, no necesita a nadie para ser mejor, pero aun así la idea de estar solo le daba cierto…temor

“No sé si ser un alfa sea tan genial, pero si piensas de esa manera estoy muy decepcionado de ti” escupió con frialdad.

——————-///——————

“¿Estoy destinado a estar solo mamá?” preguntó desde el asiento de atrás cuando su madre lo fue a buscar luego que la inspectora lo suspendiera por golpear a un compañero.

Su mamá le lanzó una mirada preocupado.

No había querido explicar porque actuó como actuó, ni Henry quiso confesar lo que dijo o pensó, pero la acusación por parte de otros estudiantes presentes no pasó desapercibida. Con un llamado de atención y la solicitud de una disculpa a Henry que ninguno de los dos pidió ni recibió Conner fue suspendido por una semana.

“¿Es por eso por lo que te peleaste con Henry?, ¿dijo que nadie te quería?” Preguntó su madre y Conner sabía que era una estrategia para sacarle información.

Quizás su madre pensaba demandarlos o algo, aunque Conner no creía que la familia de Braham presentará cargos tampoco, ellos querían mucho a su madre, siempre le hablaban de manera agradable.

“Los betas a quienes estamos destinados?” Pregunto mirando hacia el cielo porque en su interior sentía que no era un cuestionamiento del todo para su madre sino para algo mucho más allá.

“Pues…a la persona que los quiera” respondió su madre pensativo.

“A otros betas” completo Conner indicando lo obvio. Era después de todo lo que quedaba, la sobra de un mundo equilibrado.

“No. Bueno, es complicado” pensó en voz alta, Conner se sentía tan deprimido. “escucha, todos en el mundo tienen la creencia que hay un omega destinado a cada alfa”

“Como tú y papá” completo Conner, su madre hizo una mueca.

Quizás eso sólo demostraba el punto de Henry.

“Sí, pero piénsalo, si fuera así, no sería estadísticamente probable” comenta para pasar hablar cosas como el crecimiento poblacional, número de muertes y nacimientos y Conner ya se perdió antes que comenzara a hablar de números.

Él estaría solo, no había otra explicación.

Quizás sí debió de haberle dado el gusto a Henry de tener la razón

**Author's Note:**

> No te preocupes Conner nosotros te queremos :(  
> En cuanto al cambio de Henry siento que es algo importante después de todo en capítulos anteriores era un niño bastante agradable y la presión social junto a los ideales que está busca reflejar pueden hacernos cambiar nuestra personalidad no siempre para mejor. Me gusta que Conner pueda ver el panorama completo, siento que lo hará más sabio en un futuro, pero me apena lo marginado que puede sentirse.  
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
